Fracturing is the process of creating fractures in oil and gas formations to stimulate or increase production in oil and gas wells. The frac or fracturing operation involves the injection of fracturing fluid into the wellbore at sufficient pressures, flow rates and volumes to fracture the surrounding formation. The fracturing fluid may comprise a base fluid, such as water or gels, and a variety of additives including polymers, friction reducers, cross-linkers, anti-scaling agents, proppants and biocides. The fracturing forms a conductive flow path for hydrocarbons. However, once the fluid pressure in the fracture drops, the fracture closes. Therefore, proppants are injected with the base fluid to fill the fracture and prop it open. Materials used for proppants may include sand, ceramics and glass beads.